Goonies, The (1985)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Richard Donner | written by = Chris Columbus; Steven Spielberg | produced by = Steven Spielberg; Kathleen Kennedy; Frank Marshall; Harvey Bernhard; Richard Donner | music by = Dave Grusin | cinematography = Nick McLean | edited by = Michael Kahn | distributed by = Warner Bros. Amblin Entertainment | release date(s) = June 7th, 1985 | mpaa rating = | running time = 114 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $19,000,000 | gross revenue = $61,389,680 IMDB; The Goonies (1985); Box office & business. US gross only (September 2nd, 1985). | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Goonies is an American feature film of the Family and Adventure genres. It was directed by Richard Donner, with a screenplay written by Chris Columbus based on a story treatment by Steven Spielberg. The film was produced by Warner Bros. and Spielberg's production company Amblin Entertainment, and released theatrically in the United States on June 7th, 1985. The movie proved to be extremely popular and is considered a hallmark of the 1980s. Plot Cast Notes * Goonies, The Goonies and Goonies, The all redirect to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "They call themselves The Goonies. The secret caves. The old lighthouse. The lost map. The treacherous traps. The hidden treasure. And Sloth... Join the adventure." * Production on The Goonies began on October 22nd, 1984. Principal photography concluded on March 21st, 1985. The movie was shot primarily at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. * The setting of the film is the state of Oregon, though very few of the scenes were actually shot in Oregon. * One of the most memorable catch phrases to come out of this film is the tagline, "Goonies never say die!" This phrase has been captured on various promotional material including posters, lobby cards and T-shirts. * A The Goonies video game was released in 1985 by Datasoft to tie-in with the movie. It was designed for the Commodore 64, Atari 8-bit family and Apple II platforms. * Actress Anne Ramsey won the Saturn Award in 1986 for this film for the category of Best Supporting Actress. * Actor Jeff Cohen who mesmerized the world in his unforgettable performance as Chunk, was nominated for a Saturn Award for the category of Best Performance by a Younger Actor. * Twenty-eight years after its release, director Richard Donner announced plans to direct a Goonies sequel, with a desire to reunite to entire surviving cast. TMZ staff (4-5-14); TMZ.com; 'Goonies' Director: Sequel Is Happening * This is the film that gave the world one of the most memorable and oddly disturbing physical gestures of all time: the Truffle Shuffle. Click the link. Go ahead. You'll be mesmerized. Credits * Actor Jonathan Ke Quan is credited as Ke Huy Quan in this film. * Actor Curt Hanson is credited as Curtis Hanson in this film. * Actor Nick McLean is credited as George Nicholas McLean in this film. * Actor Jeb Stuart Adams is credited as Jeb Adams in this film. * Actor Newt Arnold is credited as Newton Dennis Arnold in this film. * Actor Orwin C. Harvey is credited as Erwin Harvey in this film. * Director Richard Donner makes a cameo appearance in this film as a police officer. * Actress Jennie Lew Tugend, who plays Mrs. Wang, is uncredited for her participation in this film. Goonies Never Say Die! This section commemorates the passing of cast and crew members involved in the production of The Goonies. Anne Ramsey.jpg| Anne Ramsey Mama Fratelli John Matuszak.jpg| John Matuszak Sloth Lupe Ontiveros.jpg| Lupe Ontiveros Rosalita Mary Ellen Trainor.jpg| Mary Ellen Trainor Mrs. Walsh External Links * * * The Goonies at Wikipedia * The Goonies at Moviepedia * * References Keywords Federal Bureau of Investigation; Guard; Police officer; Prison; Reporter; Sheriff; Truffle Shuffle ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1985/Films Category:June, 1985/Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Richard Donner/Director Category:Steven Spielberg/Writer Category:Chris Columbus/Writer Category:Harvey Bernhard/Producer Category:Richard Donner/Producer Category:Kathleen Kennedy/Executive producer Category:Frank Marshall/Executive producer Category:Steven Spielberg/Executive producer Category:Dave Grusin/Composer Category:Nick McLean/Cinematographer Category:Michael Kahn/Editor